That Special Time
by EM Vought
Summary: First in a series of short fics based on Jondy.


The X5's got up with the whistle and filed into the showers. They untied their gowns and dropped them into the laundry before stepping underneath the warm water to clean up. They could wash in whatever order they wanted as long as they washed everything. Normally everyone kept eyes front, but recently the boys had been glancing at the other girls. They had begun to develop breasts and Tinga was menstruating. She would go into her first heat soon. Once the males reached twelve they were periodically given shots to halt semen production.

Jondy was glancing at the others and then down at herself wondering why she wasn't developing yet. She was older than Max and Max was already developing breasts and would have her first menses soon. She ran the soap over her short shaved head scowling a little as she thought about it. She was still straight as a rail while Tinga had hips. They had watched that training video about the changes that were happening and it seemed to be happening to everyone and not to her…but Kavi and Syl were the youngest, it wasn't happening to them yet…Zack, Zane, and Vada were the oldest, but Vada had yet to have her first heat. They were monitoring the girls though very closely so they would know when they would. Jondy wasn't entirely sure what a 'heat' was. She knew what heat was and she wondered if they would just feel hot…like if they got sick. It didn't happen often and everyone was extremely concerned if they did.

Ben caught her glancing at him and he smiled and winked at her as he washed up. Jondy smiled a little and looked away. She had always been close to Ben. He told her stories and let her sleep with him when she actually did sleep and had a nightmare. Her nightmares were mostly feelings that she didn't like and it perplexed her. Ben always seemed to know when she had a nightmare. He was there when she woke up and smiled a bit before he took her hand and led her back to his bed where he would tell her a story and make everything right again.

They sat in the mess hall eating in time, eyes front, but not looking at the person across from them. Jondy was though, her eyes watching Max as she ate. Max looked back clearly asking what was wrong. They couldn't talk during breakfast and Jondy didn't know how to tell her what she was thinking anyway. It wasn't in any of their training and she wasn't sure she should be thinking such things anyway. Perhaps she was wrong to be thinking like this. What if she was a Nomlie? It frightened her. What if she was the only one that thought like that? Was she different?

They changed for endurance training into shorts and t-shirts. "Jondy, is everything ok?" Max asked.

"Fine," She said not lookin at her sister. She felt a hand on her arm and looked over to see Ben. He smiled a bit not knowing what was wrong, but still there for her.

"210," She tensed turning to see the guard. She followed him a bit apprehensively, but tried not to show it as she was led to the infirmary.

The doctor sat her up on an exam table before having her take off her t-shirt. He examined her and made some notes. She wasn't supposed to ask questions. Not ask or question why they did these things. It was just how things were. But she wondered if something was wrong. She was ordered to lay down while he pushed on her lower stomach. She didn't like that at all. It didn't feel right. She didn't like the pressure.

She sat there after being told to get dressed while the doctor spoke with Lydecker. "You were correct. She isn't developing as she should. 211 has already reached her first cycle."

The man nodded. "Are any of the others showing this type of delayed development?"

"Not that I know of, I want to examine 002 and 101 (Eva and Syl) though and compare them to the others. I want to do a full work up on them. Blood tests and neuro scans to see if I can ascertain the reason for the delay."

"Do it." Lydecker came in looking down at the girl. "You were always a perceptive girl, Jondy," he said softly. "You knew something wasn't right, didn't you?" She didn't answer. He didn't expect her to. "We're going to figure this out."


End file.
